Guardians of the world
by jo beast master elf
Summary: An ancient evil is stirring in the land of equestria and the lands ancient protectors awaken to defend it once more.
1. Chapter 1

The ponies of the crystal kingdom were happy now that Sombra had been defeated and the crystal heart been returned to them. Few knew this, but the crystal empire was actually one of the main archeology centers before Sombra had taken over. Now that he had been vanquished the ponies had returned to normal and they had started digging.

The scene is an iceberg that lies in a valley. The crystal ponies had discovered a strange temple there that had markings no pony had ever seen before. There was an explosion as they blew open the doors with a spell. Here is where we meet the main pony in charge of this site. His name was Arch Hooves. He was the main archeologist at the temple.

"What are you ponies doing?" Arch was yelling at the workers currently. "You could have damaged something valuable inside the temple with such a misplaced explosion. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The workers looked at each other and shuffled a bit.

"We apologize if anything in the temple is damaged, but we could only set off the explosion there." The pony who had answered him was the demolition expert of the group. "The rest of the area is strange."

"Strange in what way?" Arch was curious now. The temple didn't seem to have any magic in it at all. In fact, aside from its location above a glacier there wasn't anything really different about it than other old temples. The workers looked at each other again.

"The rock is incredibly strong." The demolition pony looked slightly afraid for a moment. "The rock is also heating itself somehow." Arch stared at the pony for a moment.

"Show me."

Arch stared that the rock in front of him perplexed. The demolition expert had been right. It was heating itself up. It wasn't by much but the temperature of the rock was higher than it had any right to be. It was at least room temperature when the temperature outside sat at thirty degrees. Arch turned to put the rock in a box so he could look at it later when a pony burst into his tent. Arch turned to face him and was about to ask what he doing when he gasped something out.

"We found something." Arch looked at him for a few seconds before making a go on gesture with his hooves. "We were exploring the temple to ensure that there weren't any traps. One of our guys noticed something while we were exploring. You have to come and see it." Arch rolled his eyes as he followed the pony out of the tent. He might as well see what had them all worked up.

Arch stared at what appeared to be a statue of a massive being. It sat in a chair carved from the surrounding stone. That wasn't what interested Arch though. What interested him were the three statues surrounding the being in the chair. They looked similar to the thing, but they were cruder and appeared to be made from different elements. There was one made of rock, one of ice, and one made of what appeared to be steel.

As Arch pondered what the statues could mean, he didn't realize that thousands of miles away and in a cavern long forgotten by ponykind, something stirred in its slumber. This wouldn't normally be worrying to anyone had the beings eyes not snapped open and the runes carved in the cavern walls flared a bright red before shifting to a dull black. Something had awakened. Something long forgotten and would normally face no opposition in the world above had its awaken also not awakened the slumbering giant and his creations.

Arch was startled out of his thoughts as the marks covering the temple flared brighter than the sun. Across the planet similar places to the temple were also glowing white as the inhabitants were awakening from their slumber.

Arch stared at the walls and didn't notice what he assumed to be statues were starting to shift. He didn't notice that is until the three moving statues spoke.

"_Regice."_

"_Registeel_."

"_Regirock_."

Arch whirled around and felt his jaw drop as what he had assumed to be statues turn as one and walk toward the entrance to the temple. He stared at the statue to see if it would move too, but it remained still. Arch turned and raced after the walking beings.

Outside the temple, the pony workers stared at the beings that had exited the temple and watched as they walked southward. Suddenly Arch burst out of the temple shouting.

"Don't just stand there you idiots. They are walking in the direction of the empire. Someone has to go and warn them." As he said that he started to run after the Golems. "You guys go warn the empire, I will follow them and try to stop them." The worker ponies all ran off as they started gathering their stuff and some Pegasus flying off towards the empire.

(Small time skip)

Princess Cadence stared over the crystal empire content to know of its happiness. She would have done anything to protect it from the evil faced under the rein of Sombra. Suddenly she frowned as she noticed a bunch of ponies running through the streets as if in a panic.

He stretched her wings as she flew down to the square under the balcony where she had been watching. She watched the ponies come to a halt in front of her. They were all talking at once, but when Cadence raised a hoof, they all quieted down.

"I cannot understand you when you all talk at once." She pointed at a pony in front of the group who didn't seem as nervous as the others. "Could you tell me what has you all in such a panic."

"Gladly my Princess. When we were excavating a temple ruin, we appear to have woke something up." Cadence raised her hoof and motioned for "him to go on. " We aren't sure what they are but they don't appear to be alive when we first saw them."

As Cadence thought about what they had told her, she wasn't aware that in the very same temple that they had awoken the golems in, that the sitting statue was awakening from its eon long slumber. It spoke only one word.

"_**Regigigas."**_


	2. Chapter 2

(location: Griffin lands)

The griffins standing guard at the start if whirling wind canyon were bored out of their minds. They didn't even know why they were guarding the entrance anyway. The entire canyon had furious whirlwinds flowing through it constantly making it impossible to fly into and survive. They knew this because they had seen many a Griffin fly into the canyon only to be splattered against the walls by the wind. Suddenly one of the guards spoke to his companion.

"Do you hear that?" The second guard looked at his companion.

"Hear what?" The other guard turned around to look at the canyon.

"Exactly. The wind has stopped." This brought the guard up short as he too looked into the canyon and listened. His partner was right. The wind had indeed stopped. He looked down the canyon as if looking for the source of the wind stopping.

"I wonder what caused it to stop." The other guard about to answer when a roar echoed out of the canyon. Both guards looked at each other and paled. That at sounded big even with the canyon echoes. They were about to flee when a long snakelike shape shot of the canyon and promptly took off into the sky. They stared at the shape as it accelerated even faster and ascended into the sky.

"What was that?" One of the guards managed to stammer out. The other opened his beak to answer when they both fell over as the winds of the canyon suddenly reappeared.

(Location: Deep beneath the earth in the magma.)

Something stirred in the magma as a dinosaur like creature climbed up from its slumber there. It claws were glowing a cherry red as they absorbed the heat from the magma. The creature took a step forward and plunged its glowing claws into the bedrock as it started to burrow upwards towards the surface.

The creature could feel the aura marks on its arms and legs glowing as it was summoned to fight to defend this world once more. It shook its head as it thought of fighting alongside its mortal enemy. It knew the ocean bringer would have awakened as he had and been urged to find the sky master.

The beast halted in its burrowing as it extended his awareness of the earth and rock to their limits. He let loose a thunder growl deep in his chest. His resting place had shifted and been dragged deeper towards the core of the planet. He would need to burrow much longer then he should have had to. He shook his head and resumed burrowing. He would heed the summons.

(Location: Crystal Empire)

Twilight Sparkle shook her head in amusement as she watched her friends be awed once again by the Empires shops and other stores. She was worried though. It wasn't like her brother or Cadence to send a letter requesting them to come up here immediately. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Applejack tell Rarity to stop looking at the clothes for sale and to hurry up. She shook her head as Rainbow Dash flew back to them after flying up ahead.

"Come on you guys hurry up. Why are you so slow?" Rainbow was being as impatient as ever and wanted them to rush.

"Rainbow Dash, I cannot just rush ahead without looking at these fabulous clothes, the crystal ponies have made." Rainbow Dash just scoffed at her and whirled around and flew towards the palace again. Then just as she reached the area in front of the open square she stopped dead in the air. Twilight and the others frowned at the sight and hurried up to the square. They stopped at the sight there.

"What in Celestia's name?" Twilight and the others stared at what appeared to be statues arrayed in the middle of the square. She trotted over to the one that appeared to be made of ice and raised a hoof to tap it.

"I wouldn't do that Twilight." Twilight turned around at the voice found Cadence looking at the statues in worry.

"Why can't I touch the statues?" Twilight was confused. What harm could statues do to her. Sure they might have magic defending them, but if they were a threat would they really be out in the open square like this.

"They aren't statues Twilight." Twilight stared at Cadence in confusion. Cadence looked at her and decided to explain. "We don't know what they are, but they aren't statues. They were up and moving until they arrived in the square and just stopped." Twilight was about to ask another question when she felt the ground tremble.

"Did you feel that?" Twilight stared at the ground as it trembled until she heard what sounding like something heavy thumping on the ground. She glanced up and noticed that her friends had moved to join her, but both they and Cadence were staring behind her in growing terror. She turned around and looked up at the giant thing standing behind. Suddenly it raised what twilight was guessing would be a forelimb if it walked on all fours and the statues around her started moving. Twilight scrambled backwards as the statues spoke.

"_Regice."_

"_Regirock."_

"_Registeel."_

Twilight noticed that the voices didn't sound quite right. They seemed slightly…. Mechanical compared to the pony's voices. She stared at what she assumed to be golems if what she had read was correct as they lined up before the taller one. She noticed that while the golems were made of elements, the big one appeared organic. The golems turned and started to walk out of the city to the south. The big one made to follow them when Rainbow Dash flew in front of him.

"Hey, just who the hay do you think you are, bringing monster like that into the city?" Rainbow Dash didn't notice the others trying to motion her to be quiet. Suddenly the markings on the big one glowed and it spoke in a deep voice that you could feel in your bones.

"_**I am Regigigas. What do you want small one?**_" The ponies all stared, not actually expecting to speak and ask them a question.

"Yeah you do you think you are bringing monsters into the city?" Rainbow Dash was still on that line of Questioning.

"_**They are not monsters young one. They are my creations, carved from the elements and given life by virtue of my aura. They are the closest things I have to children. They are my assistants in fighting and defend me when I slumber.**_" Rainbow Dash blinked at such a detailed answer when Twilight moved forward reassured by Rainbow Dash not being attacked.

"Why did you wake up if you were sleeping?" Twilight had noticed his reference to what he called his children defending him while he was sleeping and had assumed that was what he had been doing.

"_**Is it not obvious?**_" Regigigas noticed that they all shook their heads no. "_**All the Guardians have been reawakened to fight our ancient foe as we did long ago. We are to gather at his prison to ensure he does not escape from it. Now I must go. I have far to walk and little time to do it.**_" With that said Regigigas nudged Rainbow Dash to the side and continued on his way while the ponies sat in silence at his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

(Location: Trench in Ocean)

Lugia's eyes snapped opened as he looked around. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. Lugia Reviewed what he currently knew at the moment, hoping to discover what was wrong as he started to swim upwards toward the surface. Last he recalled was agreeing to be put into a deep slumber to wait the day that their enemy would eventually break free from his prison. He and the rest of the Guardians knew that the prison wouldn't be able to hold the enemy forever. Lugia halted his swimming as he noticed something out of his eye. He turned to face the glowing aura lines that signified Kyogre.

"Kyogre" Lugia called out telepathically. "Why have you not started heading towards the prison to defend the ocean if the enemy tries to escape to it?" The black shadow with Kyogre's aura lines didn't answer. "Kyogre, answer me?" Lugia moved in closer. Lugia backwards as the shadow darted towards him and entered the light. "That is not right."

Kyogre's body was covered in black veins that seemed to pulse. Lugia stared as the veins seemed to spread farther onto Kyogre. "That cannot be good." Suddenly Kyogre charged at Lugia. Lugia launched himself upwards and swam for the surface as fast as he could. He heard Kyogre following him. He had to warn someone about Kyogre becoming corrupted. Just as Lugia was about to burst out of the surface, he felt razor sharp teeth enclose around his leg. As Lugia looked down and saw Kyogre tearing into his leg he only had two words for him. "Get off." Lugia opened his mouth and release an Aeroblast straight into Kyogre's face. Lugia brought his wings down and burst from the sea trailing blood from his leg. He started flying towards land and a place to rest his leg and heal. After that he would warn the other Guardians about Kyogre's corruption.

(Location: Prison)

The being thrashed against the physical bonds that held it. It had broken the bindings that held it in slumber and was now attempting to shatter the bindings that held its body back. The being stopped thrashing for a moment as it felt something touch his mind. It felt the corruption of Kyogre that had occurred while he had been sleeping and remembered how he had wounded the great sea beast with one of its poisoned claws. The being knew that Kyogre was unable to free him from his land prison, but that he had wounded Lugia.

The being listened to Kyogre's mind and then cast out his awareness across the land and listened to the beings that lived there now. They were not the ones called humans that had assisted the Guardians long ago, but they were still sentient beings that he could bend to his will with time. The thing shuffled as the chains that bond its body could not bind his mind. So for the first time in many eons, the beings body slumped and his mind left the prison. The being had no power over the physical world while like this, but he was free to influence the minds of these ponies. The enemy turned north as he felt the presence of something dark there. Someone who could be his ally in the fight.

(Location: Ponyville)

The cutie mark crusaders were wondering in the Everfree forest. They were on their way back from back from Zecoras after trying to get her to assist them in a quest for a ghost catching cutie mark. She had turned them down, telling them there were no ghosts in the Everfree. They were currently arguing about the existence of ghosts in the Everfree.

"I'm telling you Scootaloo there isn't any ghosts in the Everfree."

"And I'm telling you Sweetie belle that there are."

"Yeah Sweetie belle, if there aren't any ghosts in here then why is everyone saying it's haunted."

"_I would think it's because it's a dark and scary forest no one likes."_

"See he agrees with me…." Sweetie belle's voice trailed off as she slowly turned her head to see you had spoken. Her eyes widened and she took off screaming. The other two crusaders turned to look and likewise took off screaming down the path to Ponyville.

Madame Mare was enjoying the peace and quiet of the day when it was suddenly shattered by the screaming of the cutie mark crusaders as they ran through the town center. They came to a stop in front of her and started gasping for air.

"Girls, why are you screaming like that?"

The crusaders started to all talk at once and Madame Mare only caught bits of it like Everfree and monster and ghosts. She scowled as she waved her hoof at them and they quieted down.

"Girls, you should know better than to go into the Everfree forest. I thought you would have been taught that there are no such things as ghosts."

"_Then why do you have stories about ghosts if they are not real."_

Madame Mare turned to answer the question giver and froze at the sight. Floating in front of her was a being that was mostly black with what looked like the bottom of a red jaw surrounding its head. It had white hair that floated in the air and was looking at her curiously.

"_Hello, I am Darkrai."_ Madame Mare promptly collapsed as Darkrai looked on in confusion at her actions. He turned to the crusaders who turned white at his gaze._ "Was it something I said?"_ The crusaders also promptly fainted as Darkrai scratched his head in confusion. He didn't think he had been that scary. He hadn't even put them in a Nightmare yet. He turned his head in the direction of the prison and blinked.

"_That can't be good."_ Upon the mountain where the prison's door was sealed shut sat a city built out of white marble. Darkrai sunk into the shadows and moved towards the city that he would start investigating immediately to learn why it was built on top of the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter after finding myself unable to write the next chapter in my harry potter story. This story will probably be the story I am going to write whenever I find myslef unable to write my harry potter story.**

(Location: Canterlot)

Celestia looked over the city from her balcony. She had heard some troublesome reports these past few days that worried her. There was a rise in the number of nightmares that ponies had been having. This normally wouldn't worry her, except for the fact that all the nightmares reported had the same shadowy figure in them. She had asked her city to look into it, but she told her that she couldn't enter these supposed nightmares.

The letter from Twilight also worried her. What appeared to be golems had crossed the crystal empire and were heading in the direction of Canterlot. More worrying was the fact that they had lost track of the golems after they had exited the city. They hadn't been seen in the week since then. Twilight had told her that she and her friends were coming to Canterlot to assist in researching anything about these golems. She disturbed by a knocking at the door to her room.

"You may enter." The door opened to show a panting guard standing there. "Yes, what is it?"

"Something is trying to enter the city through the main gate." Celestia paled a bit at this information. The guard had said something and not somepony. She whirled around and took off her balcony heading towards the main gate.

She landed on top of the wall next to some startled guards. She turned to look at the them as she glanced around the wall and took notice that the gate was closed.

"What is the situation?" The guards merely pointed a hoof over to the outside facing wall. Celestia walked over and looked down and paled. Standing there were what she could only be the golems spoken of in Twilight's letter. They fit her description perfectly. Suddenly the large white golem seemed to lean back and looked up at her. Celestia paused at what she assumed to be eyes took her in. The golem looked down and suddenly strode towards the closed gates. She heard the guards start talking at this move.

"It won't be able to open the gates will it?" She heard an older veteran guard scoff at that question.

"Child, the gates weigh over 6 tons. Nothing is strong enough to open them by itself without magic." Suddenly a groaning sound was heard. Everyone on the wall rushed to the edge of the wall where they saw the largest golem pushing against the gates. "See that thing can't even move the gates." The guard's words seem to calm the other guards until a deep rumbling voice echoed from below them.

"_**Regigigas.**_" The gates groaning noise increased as the sound of stone scraping across stone was heard. The guards all looked down and paled. The gates were opening. More importantly, they were being opened the wrong way. The gates normally opened outwards and the golem was pushing them inwards. This explained the groaning noise as the hinges were being damaged.

Celestia took off from the wall and circled around to land in front of the gates inside the city. She sat down and watched the gates open. She watched as the golem strode through them and stop in front of her.

"_**Why have you built a city on top of the enemy's prison?**_" Celestia stared at it. It had spoken. Twilight had mentioned that in her letters, but Celestia had assumed it to have been something akin to answering questions. Celestia shook her head as the golem repeated the question. Celestia tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What prison?" Regigigas seemed to go absolutely still.

"_**What year is it? How long have the guardians been sleeping?**_"

"The year is 1002 after the nightmare incident. Before that it was 8000 years on the solar calendar and before that there was no calendar." Regigigas shifted his feet and seemed to become a statue. Through Celestia couldn't tell, he was comparing land masses to when he had gone to sleep. From what he had seen on his way here, the land had shifted northward. By how much, Regigigas couldn't tell. Maybe the other guardians would be able to tell.

"_**The prison of our enemy is built deep under this mountain. It was created to hold him for eternity. It must have failed in some way for the guardians to be awakened from our slumber." **_Celestia took this in and thought about it.

"What are the guardians? Why have you been tasked with guarding a prison?"

"_**We are known as Pokémon. In the ages past we fought to protect this planet from all who would threaten the life on it. The guardians are what were known as legendary Pokémon. We are the only members of our kind. We are all given certain tasks by the god of Pokémon Arceus to do in this world. That is why we guard the prison."**_

"So you guard the prison because your god told you to." Celestia mulled this thought over before realizing something. "I don't know your name."

"_**I am Regigigas, the continent tower. Behind me are my children and creations. They are known as Regice, Registeel and Regirock respectively."**_ Celestia was about to ask more when screams were heard from the guards on top of the wall and what appeared to be a green dragon without back legs and only two front limbs flew over the wall. "_**It appears that Rayquaza has arrived which means Groudon will not be far behind."**_ A large cracking noise occurred behind Regigigas as outside the gates the earth erupted upward as something red rose from the earth._** "Correction, he is here."**_ Shadows seen to pool in between Celestia and Regigigas as a Darkrai rose from them.

"_Lord Regigigas, it is good that you have arrived finally. I have been examining the city and have discovered that the Enemy has not managed to twist any of their minds._

"_**Darkrai, what do you mean examining?"**_

"_I have been reading their dreams of course." _Regigigas seemed to sigh as he brought one of his hands to his forehead.

"_**I thought I asked you to stop doing that. Every time you look into a dream, you transform it into a Nightmare."**_ Darkrai seemed to look sheepishly at the ground and was about to answer when Celestia suddenly spoke.

"You have been the reason I have been getting so many complaints of nightmares in the city." Darkrai turned to face her.

"_Yes._" Celestia seemed about to say more when there was a sound like a gale wing and something fell from the sky and smashed into a building. They turned to look at the object and saw Lugia. Something was wrong though. Black veins crisscrossed Lugia's lower body and seemed to pulse. A voice spoke in everyone's head.

"The Enemy has corrupted a guardian." Lugia collapsed as soon as he spoke.


End file.
